The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing doses of fluid product, such as, for example, doses of a predetermined volume of a cosmetic product such as a shampoo, a conditioner, a gel, a lotion, a milk, etc. The invention also relates to a device including the apparatus and a container. The invention further relates to a method of dosing a product.
In the cosmetics field, a good number of haircare products, particularly shampoos, are packaged in a container having deformable walls and a neck which is closed off by a wall having a center portion having one or more small holes for expulsion of the product. In order to dispense the product, the container is turned upside down. Pressure exerted on the deformable walls of the container allows the product to be forced out through the hole or holes. The product is collected in the user""s palm and applied to his or her hair. However, this simple operation does not allow the amount of product dispensed to be dosed.
Of course, there are devices for dosing a product to be dispensed, but many of these devices have a complexity such that their cost is completely inconsistent with the economic requirements of certain distribution channels, in particular the mass market.
Some devices use a dosing arrangement of the type which includes a dosing chamber formed inside a movable member having a free end provided with openings capable of allowing dosed expulsion of the product. The openings in the dosing chamber are exposed by means of pressure exerted by the product on one face of the member. The product then flows under gravity when the openings are exposed. During expulsion of the product, the moveable member emerges substantially outside the dosing chamber. Such an arrangement is particularly appropriate for the dosed dispensing of very liquid products, such as drinks. Such a system cannot easily be used for dispensing viscous products, such as those normally used especially in the cosmetics field. This is because the viscosity of these products does not allow the dose of product to flow at a sufficient pace merely under the effect of its own weight.
Some other devices use a dosing arrangement comprising a dosing chamber inside which a piston is slideably fitted. An axial channel passes through a stem attached to the piston and terminates near the free end of the stem in a radial portion which emerges in an outlet. In the rest position, the outlet is closed off. In order to dispense a dose of product, the outlet is exposed due to the pressure of the product being exerted on the piston. The product flows through a radial portion of the channel, passes into the axial part of the channel and leaves through the radial outlet. Since the product necessarily passes through this axial channel made inside the stem, the device is particularly unsuitable for high flow rates, particularly in the case of products having a high viscosity. In addition, such an axial channel is subject to clogging, particularly when the product has not been used for a long period of time, possibly making the device completely unusable. Finally, localized dispensing of the product into the palm of the hand is one of the most difficult operations to carry out successfully.
Other dosing devices present a number of problems. Among these problems are, in particular, the relatively large number of parts, the complexity which results therefrom, the cost, the difficulty of use, problems of sealing, the problem of dispensing a precise dose, etc.
The invention optionally overcomes one or more limitations of the related art described above. Certain aspects of the invention could be practiced without necessarily obviating one or more of these limitations.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a dispensing member may be associated with a container containing a product. The dispensing member may comprise a variable volume chamber having a piston slideably guided inside the body of the dispensing member. The piston may be capable, in response to pressure exerted by the product, of moving between a first position in which the chamber has a maximum volume and a second position in which the chamber has a minimum volume. The movement of the piston may dispense a volume of product through at least one outlet. The outlet may be closed off when the piston is in the first and second positions. The chamber may be capable of communicating with the container such that the volume of product dispensed in response to the movement has a fixed component corresponding to the difference between the maximum volume and the minimum volume and a variable component (e.g., continuous component) linked to the conditions of exertion of the pressure by the product on the piston.
The volume of product dispensed in response to the movement may have a fixed component and a variable component because of an optional permanent communication between the variable volume chamber and the container during substantially the entire movement of the piston between the first and second positions.
The variable component corresponds to the amount of product passing from the container towards the variable volume chamber before the piston-reaches the second position. At least when the piston moves from the first to the second position and when it returns from the second to the first position, the variable volume chamber may be in communication with the container.
Throughout the present application, xe2x80x9cconditions of exertion of pressurexe2x80x9d generally refers to the value of the pressure exerted and of the duration for which this pressure is exerted. For example, a high amount of pressure applied for a short duration will cause the dispensing of a dose having essentially a fixed component. This is because a high pressure applied suddenly may cause the rapid passage of the piston into the position in which the outlet is closed off, thus limiting the volume of product able to pass continuously from the container towards the variable volume chamber.
Conversely, pressure of lower value applied for a longer period may cause the dispensing of a dose with a large variable component, for example. This is because, to a degree, such a moderate force may not be sufficient to cause the piston to pass into the position in which the outlet is closed off. Therefore, dispensing may carry on continuously until the container is substantially empty.
In one exemplary embodiment, the product may be pressurized inside the container by a container having one or more deformable walls. In response to pressure exerted substantially perpendicularly to the external surface of the walls, the walls may deform elastically so as to reduce the volume of the container, and correspondingly to pressurize the product inside the container. When the pressure on the walls ceases, they may resume their initial shape.
In use, pressure may be exerted on the walls of the container with substantially the same intensity and for substantially the same duration. Different users might exert differing amounts of pressure on the walls for differing durations, thereby causing the dispensed dose to vary from one user to another. Each user might be capable of dispensing a dose which is substantially identical upon each use by maintaining the same conditions of exertion of the force on the walls of the container. This is because the variable component may be substantially identical from one use to another when the conditions of exercising of the fore are substantially identical.
If, during a particular use, the user needs to dispense a larger dose, for example, in the case of shampoo where the hair is particularly dirty, the user may modify the conditions of exertion of the force in order to modify the correspondingly dispensed volume.
The dispensed volume may be independent of the degree of emptying of the container. The variable volume chamber forms a buffer which may be filled substantially completely each time the piston returns from the second position to the first position, irrespective of the level of product remaining in the container.
Alternatively, the product may be pressurized by means of a piston slideably mounted inside a cylindrical container or by any other equivalent means.
The degree of closing off of the outlet or outlets when the piston occupies the first and second positions optionally depends to a large extent on the viscosity of the product. For example, when a container equipped with a dispensing member according to an optional embodiment of the invention is turned upside down, the product may not flow under the effect of its own weight via the outlet or outlets. In one optional embodiment, where a highly viscous product is dispersed through an outlet of appropriate size, there might be no additional structure for closing off the outlet since the viscosity of the product will to a certain extent assist closing-off of the outlet. In the case of less viscous compositions, structure might be provided for closure of the outlet. The means ensuring closure of the outlet when the piston is in the first position may be identical to or different from the means for providing the closure of the outlet when the piston is in the second position.
Closing off of the outlet may be provided by any means arranged in the outlet or in the vicinity of the outlet so as to close it off. Alternatively, any means capable of isolating the outlet from the product contained in the container may be employed.
Optionally, the piston may define at least one passage providing permanent communication between the container and the variable volume chamber. When the piston passes from the first position to the second position, the at least one passage may allow the flow of a volume of product into the variable volume chamber, corresponding to the variable component of the dose. When the piston returns to the first position, the at least one passage may allow immediate filling of the variable volume chamber.
According to one embodiment, at least one peripheral passage may be defined by a peripheral edge of the piston in cooperation with an inner surface of the body of the chamber. According to another embodiment, three peripheral passages may be arranged uniformly spaced about the peripheral edge of the piston and separated by three corresponding portions for guiding the piston.
According to yet another embodiment, the piston may comprise at least one passage extending through the piston. The at least one passage may extend from a first side of the piston facing the container to a second face, opposite the first one, facing the variable volume chamber.
According to still another embodiment, the piston may comprise a plurality of passages extending through the piston and spaced, for example, in a uniform manner over the surface of the piston. According to one exemplary embodiment, three holes having a diameter of, for example, from 2 mm to 2.5 mm may be spaced in a uniform manner close to the peripheral edge of the piston.
It should be appreciated that the number and configuration of the optional passages, e.g., holes, providing permanent communication between the container and the variable volume chamber may depend to a large extent on the viscosity of the product and on the maximum value sought for the variable component of the dose dispensed. The greater the total section of the passages, the greater may be the variable component of the dose.
According to another embodiment, the piston may be configured such that, when it is in the second position, it may isolate the outlet of the variable volume chamber. The piston may, on the side facing towards the outlet, have a groove engaging with the free edge of an axial skirt formed around the outlet engages when the piston is in the second position.
According to yet another embodiment, elastic return means, for example, a helical spring, may be configured such that, when the pressure of the product on the piston ceases, the piston may be returned elastically into the first position. Such a helical spring, when its turns or coils are contiguous, for example, in the second position of the piston, may act as member for closing the outlet of the variable volume chamber.
According to another embodiment, the outlet of the variable volume chamber may be formed in an end wall of the body of the dispensing member. The outlet may be arranged facing the piston and at a distance from the piston when the piston is in the second position.
An additional option may include an elastically deformable membrane arranged at the dispensing hole. The membrane may include at least one slot, with the slot being closed in the absence of pressure inside the dispensing member and capable of opening in response to pressure exerted by the product contained in the variable volume chamber. The membrane may enhance closure of the outlet while the piston is in the first position. The membrane may be fastened around the dispensing hole, for example, by glueing, snap-fitting, welding, etc. Such a membrane may make it possible to keep the dispensing hole in a satisfactorily clean condition and allow the flow of product to be interrupted instantaneously.
Again, the degree of closure of the slot may depend to a large extent on the viscosity of the product. As a function of the viscosity of the product, the edges which delimit the slot may be more or less contiguous and sufficiently close to retain the product inside the dispensing member, for example, when a container equipped with such a dispensing member may be turned upside down.
Optionally, the membrane may be capable, in response to pressure exerted by the product being expelled from the outlet of the variable volume chamber, of occupying a convex profile facing towards the outside of the dispensing member and, due to a suction phenomenon when the walls of a container return to their original shape and the piston returns from the second position to the first, of returning to a convex profile facing towards the inside of the container. During this return of the membrane towards the inside of the dispensing member, an intake of air towards the container may take place. This is because the return of the membrane may confer on the slot an orientation capable of allowing the intake of air inside the dispensing member and of preventing any inconvenient expulsion of product.
Such a membrane may be produced from a material chosen from thermoplastic or crosslinked elastomers, for example, silicones, natural or synthetic latexes, EPDMs, polyurethanes, mixtures of polypropylene and of SBS, SEBS or EPDM, very-low-density polyethylenes, mixtures based on polyester glycols (TPU) or polyether glycols (PEBA and COPE), and flexible polyvinyl chlorides (PVC).
According to a further optional aspect, an assembly may be provided for the packaging and dosed dispensing of a product, such as a cosmetic product. The assembly may comprise a container formed from a body having one end closed by a-base, and another end forming a neck having a free edge delimiting an opening. A dispensing member may be fitted securely onto the neck such that the assembly may be used, for example, while being held upside down. The container may have the form of a tube or of a bottle. The cross-section of the container may be of any type, for example, oval, elliptical or circular. A cap may be provided to removably cover the dispensing member, for example, in a storage position. The dispensing member may be mounted substantially parallel to and along the axis of the container. However, this is not a necessary characteristic. In certain cases, it may be desirable to fit the dispensing member at an angle with respect to the axis of the container, in order to enhance the rate of emptying of the container.
The body of the container may have one or more walls capable of being squashed when pressure is exerted on the container in a direction substantially perpendicular to the wall(s), and of returning to their initial shape when the pressure ceases.
Other mechanisms, for example a piston, could be envisaged for pressurizing the product with a view to forcing its expulsion through the dispensing member.
Such an assembly may be particularly suited to, but not limited to, the packaging and dosed dispensing of a cosmetic product, for example a shampoo, a conditioner, a hair gel, or a beauty-care cream or milk.
According to one aspect of the invention, a dispensing member for a container may comprise a piston configured to slide between a first position and a second position inside the body of the dispensing member in response to pressure of a product exerted on the piston. A variable volume chamber may be at least partially defined by the piston and configured to communicate with a container. The first position of the piston may maximize a volume of the variable volume chamber, and the second position of the piston may minimize the volume of the variable volume chamber. A difference between the maximum volume and the minimum volume may comprise a first volume. The dispensing member may also include an outlet for passing product from the variable volume chamber as the piston moves from the first position to the second position. The dispensing member may be configured to dispense a first amount of product up to the first volume and, depending on a manner in which pressure of a product is exerted on the piston, a second amount of product.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a method of dispensing a product may comprise providing an apparatus comprising a variable volume chamber defined, at least in part, by a movable piston and flowing a product from a reservoir into the variable volume chamber. The piston may be moved, in response to pressure of the product, from a first position maximizing a volume of the variable volume chamber to a second position minimizing the volume of the variable volume chamber. A difference between the maximum volume and the minimum volume may comprise a first volume. Product may be passed from the variable volume chamber via an outlet. Passing the product may comprise passing a first amount of product up to the first volume and, dependent on a manner in which pressure of a product is exerted on the piston, a second amount of product.
The method may further comprise squeezing the reservoir to increase pressure of the product. The opening may comprise changing a profile of a membrane associated with the outlet, in response to pressure of the product, from a convex profile facing towards an outside of the variable volume chamber to a convex profile facing towards the inside of the variable volume chamber.
According to another aspect of the invention, a dispensing member for a container may comprise a body, a piston configured to slide inside the body, and a variable volume chamber at least partially defined by the piston. The piston may be movable between a first position and a second position. The first position of the piston may maximize a volume of the variable volume chamber, and the second position of the piston may minimize the volume of the variable volume chamber. The piston may be configured to provide constant communication between the variable volume chamber and a container while moving from the first position to the second position. An outlet may pass product from the variable volume chamber while the piston moves from the first position to the second position.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a dispensing member may comprise a body and a piston configured to slide inside the body. The piston may be movable between a first position and a second position. The dispensing member may also include a variable volume chamber at least partially defined by the piston. The variable volume chamber may be configured to communicate with a container. The first position of the piston may maximize a volume of the variable volume chamber, and the second position of the piston may minimize the volume of the variable volume chamber. An outlet for passing product from the variable volume chamber may be associated with a valving member. The valving member may be configured to close off the outlet while the piston is in the first position. A sealing member may be associated with the outlet, and the piston may be configured to engage the sealing member and close off the outlet while in the second position.
According to another aspect of the invention, a dispensing member for a container may comprise a piston configured to slide between a first position and a second position inside the body of the dispensing member in response to pressure of a product exerted on the piston. A variable volume chamber may be at least partially defined by the piston and configured to communicate with a container. The first position of the piston may maximize a volume of the variable volume chamber, and the second position of the piston may minimize the volume of the variable volume chamber. A difference between the maximum volume and the minimum volume may comprise a first volume. The dispensing member may also include an outlet for passing product from the variable volume chamber as the piston moves from the first position to the second position. The dispensing member may be configured to dispense an amount of product greater than the first volume.
According to another aspect of the invention, a dispensing device may comprise a container associated with an embodiment of a dispensing member according to the invention. The dispensing device may include a container body having one end closed by a base and another end forming a neck. A free edge of the neck may delimit an opening, and the dispensing member may be fitted securely onto the neck.
According to one embodiment, the dispensing device may include a container comprising at least one wall capable of being squeezed when squeezing pressure is exerted on the container and of returning to an initial shape when the squeezing pressure ceases. The dispensing device may further comprise a cosmetic product contained in the container, for example, a shampoo, a conditioner, a hair gel, a beauty-care cream, or beauty-care milk.
According a further aspect of the invention, a method of dispensing and applying a cosmetic product may comprise providing an embodiment of a dispensing device in accordance with the invention, dispensing cosmetic product from the device, and applying the cosmetic product to the skin and/or hair. The dispensing may comprise passing the cosmetic product through the outlet of the dispensing device.
Aside from the structural and procedural arrangement set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary.